Saviors
by Jopaan
Summary: CHAPTER UP! ( On - going ) Dunia kembali mengalami krisis, kini dengan maraknya penyebaran virus yang bahkan para pakarnya belum menemukan sumber bermulanya virus ini berasal. Hidup Naruto pun berubah dengan adanya seseorang memberi benda misterius kepadanya. Akankah ia dapat menemukan jalan untuk keluar, atau malah ikut terpapar oleh virus?/Enjoy Multi-Chap.
1. Chapter 1

_"Pemirsa, Sabtu 6 Desember kemarin telah terjadi penyebaran virus yang tidak dikenali"_

 _"Pemerintah telah mengumpulkan para ilmuwan untuk menulusuri penyebab dan pemicu virus untuk mencegah kerusakan lebih"_

 _"Banyak gedung dan kantor-kantor yang rusak akibat serangan dari gerombolan orang yang telah terinfeksi"_

 _"Akibatnya, terjadi kebakaran hebat yang melanda kota"_

 _"Segala tindak pencegahan dan penanganan terhadap virus ini telah dilakukan oleh pemerintah"_

 _"Untuk mencegah dan mengurangi kerusakan atau konsleting, pemerintah akan menghentikan pasokan gas dan listrik sementara-"_

 **S** **aviors**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter One**

 _Arggghhhhhh_

 _Emghhh_

 _Amppghh_

 _Hargghhhhh_

 _"Tolong aku, aaaarrghh"_

 _Gedung-gedung hancur. Kebakaran hebat terjadi di segala sudut kota. Langit seakan runtuh menimpa apapun yang ada di bawahnya. Teriakan orang meminta tolong, jeritan orang kesakitan, semuanya menjadi satu bagaikan musik abadi yang tidak akan berakhir. Aku berdiri disini, hanya bisa melihat tanpa bisa memberi bantuan. Seakan-akan kakiku terikat oleh jerat yang membuatku tak bisa melangkahkan kaki, untuk membantu mereka._

 _Aku hanya bisa diam._

 _Iya diam, hanya melihat apa yang terjadi di depan mataku._

 _Melihat mereka diserang, dihancurkan, dikoyak, diseret oleh orang-orang yang telah terinfeksi._

 _Iya hanya melihat._

 _Dan diam._

 _Iya diam._

 _ **Arghhhhhhhh**_

"Hah"

Ternyata mimpi burukku datang lagi. Mimpi yang belakangan ini terus menghantuiku. Semenjak ramainya penyebaran virus, keadaan sudah berbeda, sangat berbeda. Hidupku pun berubah.

Aku hanya seorang anak remaja yang baru lulus dari bangku Sekolah Menengah Atas. Aku pergi ke kota ini untuk mendaftarkan diriku ke Universitas. Baru satu minggu aku pindah kesini, sudah ada kejadian merepotkan seperti ini.

 _ **Tiga hari lalu**_

Aku pergi ke mall untuk membeli bahan makanan. Karena saat pindah, aku tak sempat membawa dan sangat malas membeli bahan makanan untuk kepindahanku. Dari kemarin, aku makan di restoran, tetapi karena terlalu menguras uang, aku memutuskan untuk membeli bahan makanan yang bisa aku buat dan tak merepotkan. Aku lebih banyak memilih untuk membeli makanan instant ketimbang bahan mentah. Aku mengambil selusin mie ramen instant, sekitar satu kilogram telur, dan beberapa bungkus nugget. Sambil memasukan makanan tadi, ku juga melihat lihat, siapa tahu ada benda yang aku butuhkan.

Di dalam mall, tepatnya setelah pintu masuk, ada seorang pengunjung berteriak histeris, sontak orang orang yang penasaran langsung menuju ke arah sumber suara, tak terkecuali aku. Pria itu dikerumuni banyak orang. Aku langsung saja menerobos kerumunan dan berusaha sampai di barisan paling depan. Setelah melalui perjuangan panjang, akhirnya aku sampai di barisan terdepan kerumunan. Pria tadi terlihat sangat kesakitan dengan urat urat di tubuhnya yang semakin tercetak jelas. Suara jeritannya mulai menakuti beberapa pengunjung lain yang mendengar jeritannya.

Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya, karena tubuhnya membelakangiku. Tiba tiba, pria itu berbalik, lalu menatapku, tatapannya seperti bukan manusia. Tatapannya penuh dengan kebencian, namun juga tersirat rasa kesakitan. Ia tiba tiba kejang kejang, lalu diam. Pupilnya mengecil, lalu membesar. Matanya menghitam. Ia menatap orang orang di sekitar dan menatapku, ia langsung menerjangku, dengan gesit, aku menghindar kebelakang dan naas bagi orang disampingku yang akhirnya terkena terjangannya. Kerumunan orang tadi langsung bubar karena ulah orang yang terinfeksi. Orang orang yang telah terinfeksi kemudian semakin menyebarkan virusnya dengan menyerang orang lain. Tak butuh waktu lama, virus pun cepat menyebar dari satu pengunjung, ke pengunjung yang lain.

"Ayo lewat sini" ucap salah seorang pria yang berpakaian formal. Ia mengenakan jas kerja, layaknya pekerja kantoran.

Aku langsung mengangguk dan mengikutinya menuju tangga darurat. Kupikir lift sudah dihentikan fungsinya. Namun saat kami melewati lift, pintu itu terbuka, tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung masuk.

"Sini pak" ucapku kepada pria tadi.

Ia melihatku kemudian lari menyusulku menuju lift. Tetapi, ada satu orang yang terinfeksi mengejar pria tadi. Pria berjas itu menyadarinya, lalu mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju pintu lift. Disaat ia telah dekat dengan pintu lift, tiba tiba, kakinya ditarik oleh yang mengejarnya tadi. Ia terjatuh dengan tangan memegang pintu lift.

 _"Tolong aku, aaaarrghh"_

Pria itu berteriak meminta tolong, akibatnya, makin banyak orang yang terinfeksi berdatangan. Mereka ikut menarik pria tadi. Aku juga telah berusaha semampuku untuk menarik pria itu, namun ia mengejutkanku.

"Sudah nak, lepaskan saja" ucap pria itu lirih, ia tampak pasrah akan keadaanya. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu di sakunya, ternyata itu kunci.

"Selamatkan" ucapnya

"Tap-" belum selesai aku membalas, ia melepaskan pegangan tanganku kemudian tertarik kebelakang oleh orang orang tadi. Pintu lift pun menutup, menyisakan keheningan, baik di dunia nyata, maupun di alam pikiranku.

Kebetulan liftnya berada di bagian samping mall, jadi aku bisa melihat apa yang tengah terjadi di luar mall. Terlihat mengerikan. Orang orang saling berlarian, mobil mobil terbakar, ada satu toko yang terbakar juga. Kemudian ada gedung, tak terlalu tinggi, gedung itu langsung roboh ketika banyak orang yang terlihat telah terinfeksi masuk kedalam gedung. Entah karena bangunannya yang sudah tua atau parahnya kekacauan di dalam sana, gedung itu roboh, menimpa rumah di sampingnya, menimpa orang orang yang tengah berlari di bawahnya.

"Astaga" melihat itu, aku sontak menutup mulutku, tak percaya dengan apa yang telah aku lihat.

Itu merupakan kejadian paling mengerikan yang pernah aku alami. Entah bagaimana aku bisa melarikan diri dari tempat itu, yang jelas dengan susah payah aku kabur dan segera kembali ke apartementku.

Sekarang aku disini, di apartementku. Setelah 3 hari yang menurutku sangat panjang. Terperangkap di apartement, sendirian, di kota yang asing, yang baru pernah aku kunjungi.

 _ **Namikaze Naruto**_

 _ **Senyuman yang tak pernah pudar**_

Kulihat fotoku saat hari kelulusanku dari sekolah menengah atas. Foto yang paling aku sukai. Tercetak gambarku dengan senyum yang sangat lebar. Dibawahnya juga ada namaku, beserta kata yang diberikan teman temanku. Kata yang sangat berarti bagiku. Tapi kini, kata itu seakan sudah tak berarti. Tak ada senyuman bagiku untuk dunia yang sedang sekarat ini. Aku hanya bisa pasrah, menunggu pertolongan datang ke apartement ini.

Aku tak bisa kabur dari sini. Saat kemarin aku lari dari mall, aku sudah tenang karena kupikir sudah tak ada orang orang yang mengejarku lagi. Tetapi tepat di depan apartement ini, ada sebuah mobil menabrak tiang listrik. Aku berusaha membantu. Dan lagi lagi, orang yang akan kubantu telah terinfeksi.

"What the" batinku, saat niat baikku untuk menolong berbalik menjadi kesialanku.

Ia memandangku dan langsung mengejarku. Hingga aku masuk ke dalam gedung apartement, dan masuk kamarku, ia masih mengejarku, tapi hanya sampai di depan kamarku, karena dengan cepat kututup pintuku, menyisakan ia yang berada di depan kamarku. Hingga saat ini pun, ia masih di luar kamar, menungguku keluar.

Kini aku sedang melihat kunci di genggamanku. Kunci yang diberikan oleh orang yang rela mengorbankan nyawanya, untuk menyelamatkanku. Aku melihat kunci itu, seperti tak asing dengan modelnya, juga ada gantungan pada kuncinya. Aku segera mengambil kunci apartemenku, lalu membandingkannya.

"Ternyata dia tinggal disini juga" ucapku pada tembok diriku sendiri. Ternyata kuncinya sama dengan kunci kamarku, pantas saja aku seperti mengenalinya. Aku ingin segera melihat keadaan kamarnya, dan juga apa yang perlu ku selamatkan, sesuai instruksi dari pria tadi. Namun dengan adanya orang yang terinfeksi di luar, itu hanya akan menambah kesulitanku untuk menuju kamarnya.

Persediaan makananku juga sudah hampir habis. Makanan yang kubeli tempo hari sudah tinggal beberapa, seperti mie ramen instant, telur dan beberapa bungkus nugget. Makananku habis gara gara aku tak menghemat makanan, karena kupikir insiden ini hanya akan berlangsung dalam waktu singkat.

Aku harus pergi keluar, mencari bahan makanan lagi, sekaligus melihat kamar pria penyelamatku. Aku harus segera bergerak, kuharap tindakan yang kuambil merupakan tindakan benar, ya benar.

 **TBC**

 _Hallo, ini fic pertama saya, jadi yaaa belum berpengalaman,_ _mungkin chap ini terlalu pendek wkwk,_ _segala kritik dan saran akan_ _ku_ _terima, mungkin ada yang mau usul tentang kelanjutan Fic ini. Silahkan saja_ _. Btw next akan ada Sakura._ _Okay see u next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

_Aku harus pergi keluar, mencari bahan makanan lagi, sekaligus melihat kamar pria penyelamatku. Aku harus segera bergerak_ _, kuharap tindakan yang kuambil merupakan tindakan benar, ya benar._

 **Saviors**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter Two**

 _ **-Normal POV**_

Tubuhnya menggeliat di atas ranjang miliknya. Walaupun cahaya mentari pagi sudah mulai masuk ke kamarnya, burung-burung juga sudah mulai bernyanyi, ia masih saja tak beranjak dari posisinya. Surai pirangnya seakan akan melindungi wajahnya saat ada cahaya yang akan mengenainya wajahnya.

 **"NARUTOOOO"**

"Hah"

Naruto terbangun, dalam keadaan bermimpi buruk lagi. Setelah sekian banyak kejadian yang menimpanya, ia terus saja bermimpi buruk untuk beberapa hari terakhir ini. Kepalanya pusing, setelah bangun secara tiba-tiba dengan tidak elitnya.

Hari ini, tepat hari keempat setelah wabah virus mulai menyerbak, hampir ke seluruh negeri. Kemarin, berita dari televisi mengatakan bahwa pemerintah akan menghentikan pasokan gas dan listrik ke seluruh negeri ini, dengan pernyataan tersebut, otomatis suplai listrik yang diberikan langsung dihentikan hanya selang dua sampai tiga menit setelah diberikannya pernyataan itu. Namun karena apartementnya memiliki cadangan genset, jadi apartementnya kembali menyala dan bisa bertahan hingga beberapa hari kedepan.

Kini, ia sedang bimbang, akan keluar kamarnya, atau tetap bertahan di dalam kamarnya, menunggu bantuan datang.

"Bagaimana ini." ujarnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. Mungkin ia bisa gila bila terlalu lama dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Perutnya mulai bernyanyi, lagi. Ia sudah kehabisan makanan, setelah semalam, makanan terakhirnya, satu ramen instant yang menjadi makanan terakhir terlezat yang ia makan.

Ia mengingat kembali perkataan pria berjas yang ditemuinya tempo hari, mungkin pria tersebut memiliki benda berharga yang harus diselamatkan, atau ia memiliki anggota keluarga yang ditinggalkannya sendiri.

'Sepertinya aku terpaksa melakukan ini' batinnya. Ia harus ke kamar pria berjas kemarin. Walaupun pikirannya menolak, tapi batinnya berkata lain, seolah-olah ada hal penting di dalam sana.

Ia mulai membuka laptopnya. Mencari file, film atau apapun yang berkaitan dengan virus. Menurut pandangannya, virus itu lebih seperti virus-virus yang terdapat dalam film zombie, dimana korbannya dapat bertindak melebihi batas wajar manusia, tak sadarkan diri, tak merasakan sakit, intinya seperti itu.

Ia teringat, kalau ia mempunyai koleksi film dari TV series The Walking Dead. Ia membuka lalu menontonnya. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana cara tokoh-tokoh dalam film membunuh atau melemahkan zombie. Ada banyak cara, tapi yang paling sering diperlihatkan adalah dengan menusuk kepala dari zombie.

Setelah urusan dengan laptopnya selesai, kini saatnya ia untuk mempersiapkan diri. Ia hanya memakai celana kargo pendek dengan kaos oblong sebagai atasannya. Ia lalu menuju dapur mengambil pisau untuk membantu ia mempertahankan dirinya, tak lupa juga ia membawa kunci pemberian pria berjas.

"Sudah saatnya" ucapnya. Ia melihat dari lubang di pintu, apakah zombie yang kemarin mengejarnya masih ada di depan kamarnya, atau sudah pergi. Zombienya tak nampak dalam lubang.

"Mungkin sudah pergi" pikirnya. Ia langsung membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya. Cahaya lorong depan kamarnya terlihat remang-remang, agak sulit untuk melihat jalan, ada lampu yang mati, ada juga yang tidak konsisten, iyaa hidup mati terus.

Ia mengeluarkan smartphonenya. Kemudia menyalakan flash untuk membantunya menerangi jalan. Saat sedang melangkahkan kakinya, ia merasa menginjak sesuatu. Ternyata itu adalah pecahan kaca, ia menghindari pecahan kaca itu, tetapi badannya tak seimbang, ia akhirnya seperti hampir terjatuh, untung ada meja di lorong, ia jadi berpegangan pada meja. Guci yang berada di atas meja tersenggol oleh tangannya. Guci itu jatuh, dan pecah. Suaranya nyaring menggema di sepanjang lorong.

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

Terdengar suara derap langkah kaki, Naruto pikir ada orang lain selain dirinya di apartement itu. Ia merasa beruntung, lalu beranjak dari posisinya untuk menyambut orang itu.

 _Tap Tap Tap Tap_

 _Tab Tab Tab Tab Tab_

 _Deb Deb Deb Deb Deb Deb_

Aneh, suara langkah kakinya mendekat, tapi juga semakin cepat. Lampu diujung lorong, lampu yang tak konsisten hidup kembali. Namun sesuatu yang lampu itu terangi membuat Naruto terperanjat.

"Shit" ucapnya hingga air liurnya keluar. Ternyata itu adalah zombie yang kemarin mengejarnya. Ia lari menjauhi zombie itu, namun zombienya lebih cepat, alhasil Naruto berhasil di tubruk oleh zombie itu.

Naruto kembali beranjak lalu berusaha melarikan diri, namun kakinya dipegangi oleh zombie itu. Ia lalu mengambil pisau dapurnya, lalu berusaha untuk menusuk-nusuk tangan dari zombie itu. Pegangan terhadap kakinya terlalu kuat, ia berpikir harus memotong tangan zombienya. Beruntung, ia juga membawa pisau daging, ia lalu langsung mengeluarkannya dari sarung pisau di pinggangnya lalu memotong lengan zombie dengan sekali tebasan.

Naruto terbebas, ia sudah mulai bisa menguasai keadaan. Ia tetap bergeming di tempatnya saat zombie itu bangkit dan menubruknya kembali. Ia jatuh bersama zombie itu dengan posisi zombie menindih tubuh Naruto.

"Arggh" erang Naruto saat menahan tangan serta kepala zombie yang hendak menyerangnya. Ia berusaha menggapai pisau yang terjatuh di sampingnya, lalu dengan segera menusuk belakang kepala dari zombie itu.

"Hahh, hah, hah" desahnya dengan terengah-engah. Zombienya sudah mati dengan tusukan di bagian belakang kepalanya. Naruto kemudian berusaha bergerak menuju dinding, lalu bersandar.

"Benar-benar hari yang buruk." Ucapnya. Ia benar-benar lelah sekaligus lapar. Ia harus melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk menuju kamar pria pemberi kunci kepadanya.

"76" ucapnya sambil membaca angka yang ada di kunci itu. Ia kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, dan langsung berusaha untuk mencari kamar pria pemberi kunci. Di ujung lorong, terdapat tulisan 'Nomor 50-70', kebetulan apartement milik Naruto bernomor 57, jadi, kamar milik pria berjas itu berada di lantai atas kamar miliknya. Ia kemudian menaiki anak tangga yang ada, hingga tiba di lantai atas. Setelah mencari cari lagi. Akhirnya ketemu kamarnya.

"Bingo" ucapnya senang. Ia lalu dengan cepat menuju pintu, lalu berusaha membuka kunci kamar. Setelah terbuka, dengan ragu-ragu, ia masuk kedalam kamar itu.

Keadaan kamar terlihat rapih. Tak terlihat adanya kekacauan seperti keadaan di luar apartement.

"Pria itu memang rajin" gumam Naruto. Ia melihat lihat sekitar keadaan kamar. Ia pergi menelusuri kamar, mencari sesuatu yang perlu diselamatkan, sesuai instruksi pria yang memberi ia kunci. Ia kemudian melihat ada rak buku di ujung ruangan, ia menghampiri lalu melihat-lihat buku yang ada. Banyak sekali buku, mulai dari buku umum seperti ensiklopedia, hingga buku tentang medis. Ia melihat ada buku berjudul "Chakra" dengan gambar cover seperti bentuk astral tubuh manusia, ia berusaha menggapainya di bagian teratas rak buku. Ketika ia menarik bukunya, buku itu tak mau lepas dari rak, Naruto yang bingung kemudian berusaha menarik kembali.

 _Cklek_

Kemudian terdengar suara dari rak, seketika rak buku tadi bergetar, lalu membelah menjadi dua bagian disertai dengan kepulan asap.

"Aduh, apa ini?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah kepulan asap dari rak buku tadi benar-benar hilang, baru terlihat adanya pintu dibalik rak buku tadi. Pintu itu terlihat tertutup dengan tak adanya lubang kunci, namun ada tempat kotak, seperti bentuk kunci. Naruto teringat pada kunci yang diberikan pria itu. Ia kemudian kembali ke pintu depan kamar, lalu mengambil kuncinya. Ia langsung kembali ke pintu dibalik rak buku dan segera menempelkan kunci ke dalam kotak.

 _Access Accept_

Setelah terdengar suara itu, tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka. Dari posisi Naruto, ia melihat satu ruangan yang gelap, tak terlihat apapun karena tak adanya penerangan. Namun, tiba-tiba satu persatu lampu di ruangan mulai menyala, memperlihatkan tiap sudut ruangan yang telihat seperti ruang kerja, juga terlihat ada tabung-tabung besar berisi cairan aneh, namun hanya ada cairan, tak ada hal lain.

Naruto kemudian menelusuri tempat yang terlihat seperti ruang kerja itu. Ia melihat lihat hal-hal yang ada. Lalu ia mendekati meja kerja, tak terlihat apapun yang mencurigakan. Ia mulai memutari meja, lalu duduk di kursi dibalik meja. Terdapat kamera pocket yang tergeletak di atas meja. Yang menarik perhatiannya bukan tentang bagusnya, atau perkiraan harga dari kamera tersebut, tetapi adalah tulisan 'Perekaman Selesai' yang terdapat pada layar kamera itu. Karena rasa penasaran yang tinggi, ia kemudian mengambil, lalu memutar rekaman video di kamera itu. Video diawali dengan tangan berada di dekat kamera lalu menjauh, memperlihatkan wajah pria yang ia temui tempo hari.

 _"Halo, Namaku Kizashi. Jika kau melihat rekaman ini, berarti sesuatu yang genting telah terjadi."_

 _"Aku adalah seorang peneliti di Chakra Corporation. Disini kami meneliti banyak hal, dan juga melakukan bermacam eksperimen. Namun, beberapa bulan terakhir ini, semuanya telah berubah."_

 _"Sebelumnya, penelitian kami berguna untuk kepentingan umum, seperti mencari dan menemukan obat, dan lain-lain. Tetapi, semenjak direktur utama disini berganti dengan yang baru, semua percobaan dan eksperimen disini menjadi penelitian untuk kepetingan militer."_

 _"Contoh yang paling baru adalah, Eksperimen Senjata Biologis."_

 _"Eksperimen itu, melibatkan banyak elemen eksperimen, termasuk manusia."_

 _"Banyak orang, yang tidak diketahui asalnya, entah sukarela atau dipaksa, untuk menjadi bahan uji coba dalam eksperimen ini."_

 _"Manusia sebagai bahan uji berguna untuk mengetahui, bagaimana kondisi manusia jika sedang di bawah tekanan yang berat, contohnya di bawah pengaruh senjata biologis yang sedang kami kembangkan."_

 _"Kami sebagai peneliti hanya bisa mengikuti perintah dari orang yang berada diatas kami. Pemerintah juga rupanya turut andil dalam eksperimen ini."_

 _"Semua eksperimen ini dilakukan untuk-"_

Rekaman video itu berakhir karena kamera kehabisan baterai. Naruto yang melihat hal itu kemudian segera mencari charger kamera. Ia mencari-cari dengan membuka semua laci di meja itu. Ia juga mengedarkan pendangannya ke segala penjuru ruangan, mencari benda yang berbentuk, seperti charger.

"Arghh, sialan" erang Naruto. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal karena tak berhasil menemukan charger kamera itu. Ia kemudian duduk kembali. Pantatnya merasakan sesuatu yang keras tengah didudukinya. Ia kemudian bangkit kembali untuk melihat apa yang telah ia duduki.

"Ternyata kau disini" ucapnya pada benda yang ia duduki. Ternyata itu adalah charger kamera yang telah ia cari-cari. Mungkin tadi saat ia duduk tak menyadari ada charger di atas kursi yang ia duduki. Ia lalu segera mengambilnya dan mencari stopkontak. Terdapat stopkontak di bawah meja, ia lalu mengecas kamera tersebut.

"Ini pasti akan memakan waktu lama" ucapnya. Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya menyapu meja. Terlihat seperti meja kerja biasa, bersih dan rapih, seperti kebanyakan meja kerja pada umumnya. Ia kemudian melihat ada buku, tetapi seperti menimpa sesuatu. Ia mengambil buku itu untuk melihat ada apa dibawahnya. Ternyata ada satu buah flashdisk. Ia mengambil flashdisk itu. Flashdisknya tipis dan berbentuk seperti kunci. Ia kemudian membalik benda itu. Ternyata dibaliknya ada label bertuliskan _'Ex Human_ '. Karena penasaran dengan isinya, Naruto mengambil flashdisk itu dan ingin membuka isinya. Ia kemudian menyalakan komputer yang ada di atas meja kerja itu. Setelah monitor dari komputer menyala, muncul opsi untuk memasukan Kata Sandi (Bukan kata Anies, atau kata Ahok). Ia mengurungkan niatnya karena komputernya ter- _password._ Jadi ia simpan dulu flashdisknya untuk dibuka di apartementnya nanti.

Perutnya mulai berbunyi kembali. Sial, sepertinya ia harus mulai mencari makan. Naruto langsung beranjak meninggalkan ruangan kerja tadi. Ia lupa dengan kameranya, lalu ia kembali masuk untuk mengambil kameranya. Ia keluar lagi, lalu menuju dapur milik pria bernama Kizashi itu. Ia terlihat sedang mencari makanan dimana-mana. Mulai dari kulkas, membuka tudung saji, hingga rak-rak yang ada di dapur. Beruntung, ia menemukan beberapa mie instant dan juga sarden. Ia kemudian mengangkut beberapa makanan lain ke dalam kantong belanja yang ia temukan di dapur.

"Kyaaaa, apa yang kauu lakukannn disiniiiii?" Terdengar teriakan nyaring yang memekikan telinganya.

Naruto yang kaget segera mengarahkan perhatiannya ke arah sumber suara. Terlihat ada dua wanita, yang satu berambut pirang dengan kucir kuda di belakang kepalanya, yang satunya lagi, yang baru saja berteriak, wanita berambut pink, seperti bunga sakura, atau mungkin seperti permen kapas. Ada lagi, satu laki-laki berambut seperti nanas dibelakang mereka.

"Minggir Sakura." Ucap pria berambut nanas itu kepada perempuan berambut pink yang kini Naruto ketahui namanya adalah Sakura.

"Hei, kau." ucap pria berambut nanas.

"Hah? Aku?" Balas Naruto sengaja seperti orang bingung, lalu menoleh ke belakang, lalu ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya kau, sedang apa disini?" Lanjut lelaki tadi dengan wajah seperti pura-pura garang yang menurut Naruto tak sesuai dengan wajah aslinya tadi. Dengan adanya kantung mata, serta bekas aliran air liur di sepanjang pipinya menandakan ia baru bangun tidur. Sebentar, bangun tidur? Berpikir tentang bangun tidur, rupannya Naruto seperti mengenali ciri-ciri orang ini. Lebih tepatnya seperti teringat akan kenangan masa kecilnya.

"Eh, sebentar." Balas Naruto. Ia mulai mendekati lelaki tadi. Lelaki yang didekatinya pun ikut memperhatikan Naruto dengan was-was. Ia kemudian mengambil kayu yang tergeletak di dekat pintu lalu mengarahkan ke Naruto.

"Jangan mendekat!" Bentak pria tadi. Ia melihat Naruto jalan mendekat ke arahnya. Wajah Naruto yang tadinya samar, kini mulai makin terlihat jelas saat mulai berada di dekatnya. Tiga kumis kucing? Rupanya pria ini juga sepertinya mengenali Naruto. Sama persis seperti Naruto mengenali pria yang satu ini.

"Narutooo"

"Shikamitzuu"

Keduanya saling memanggil nama satu sama lain dengan keras, seperti orang desa.

"Aku Shikamaru bodoh." Balas pria berambut nanas yang kini diketahui bernama Shikamaru itu dengan malas.

"Oh iya hehe." Ucap Naruto kikuk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Keduanya lalu mendekat, dan berjabat tangan, kemudian berpelukan layaknya seorang pria.

Dua perempuan yang dibelakang mereka terdiam. Seperti menyaksikan drama persahabatan, seperti yang biasa mereka tonton di televisi, tetapi yang satu ini _live_.

"Ekhem" kedua perempuan tadi berdehem sebagai kode mereka, agar diperhatikan. Perempuan memang banyak kode. Shikamaru yang menyadari kode 'keras' dari kedua temannya segera melepaskan pelukan dengan sahabatnya. Ia lalu membalikan badan dan memulai percakapan.

"Perkenalkan, ini Naruto." Ucap Shikamaru kepada kedua perempuan tadi sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Dia ini, teman masa kecilku, sewaktu di Sekolah Dasar." Sambung Shikamaru. Kedua wanita tadi hanya membentuk huruf O pada mulut masing-masing.

"Dan Naruto, yang berambut kuning dengan kucir seperti ekor kuda itu adalah Ino, dan yang berjidat lebar, dengan rambut berwarna merah muda itu adalah Sakura." Jelas Shikamaru kepada Naruto. Shikamaru pun mendapat _deathglare_ dari Sakura karena ia menyebut Sakura berjidat lebar.

"Sudah selesai perkenalannya? Sekarang, coba jelaskan, bagaimana caramu untuk masuk ke dalam sini?" Tanya Sakura kepada Naruto.

"Ceritanya panjang." Ucap Naruto agak murung.

"Sebaiknya kita duduk." Sela Shikamaru sambil menyuruh duduk. Keempatnya pun duduk di kursi yang ada di ruang tamu apartement itu.

"Aku bikin minuman ya, Sakura." Ucap Ino sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sakura pun hanya memberi anggukan kepada Ino. Setelah Ino pergi ke dapur. Sakura kembali menagih jawaban dari pertanyaannya yang tadi tertunda.

"Jadi begini ceritanya." Ucap Naruto untuk mengawali kisahnya, tempo hari.

Sakura dan Shikamaru mendengar dengan seksama kisah yang Naruto ceritakan kepada mereka. Shikamaru tak sengaja melirik ke arah Sakura yang terlihat menitikan air matanya, tepat saat Naruto menceritakan, bagaimana pria berjas, atau yang biasa ia kenal sebagai Paman Kizashi yang sekaligus menjadi seorang ayah Sakura, tewas mengenaskan akibat serangan orang-orang yang telah terinfeksi.

"Jadi begitu ceritanya." Ucap Naruto untuk mengakhiri ceritanya. Sakura terlihat menangis sesenggukan dengan kedua tangannya menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya. Ino yang tadi sudah kembali dari dapur, dan sempat mendengar cerita Naruto pun terlihat sedih.

"Sudah Sakura. Jangan menangis, aku tahu rasanya ditinggal oleh orang yang paling kau sayangi." Ucap Ino sambil menenangkan Sakura.

"Ingat kan? Bagaimana ibuku meninggal? Disaat kita sedang berbelanja bersama di pasar. Kala itu ada seorang copet yang mencuri tas ibuku. Ibuku menyadari lalu mengejar copet itu. Ibuku berhasil mengejarnya." Lanjut Ino dengan air mata yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Ino." Ucap Sakura yang tangisnya sudah mereda kepada Ino. Ia merasa tak enak hati, jika sahabatnya mulai menangis.

"Tetapi, pencopet itu kemudian mengeluarkan pisaunya dari balik tubuhnya, lalu-"

"Menusuk ibuku." Tangis Ino pun pecah akibat menceritakan kisah pilu yang ia alami. Sebuah tragedi yang menjadi mimpi buruknya. Suatu kejadian yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan, sepanjang hidupnya.

"Sudah Ino, maafkan aku." Ucap Sakura yang kini bergantian menenangkan Ino. Naruto dan Shikamaru hanya bisa melihat mereka berdua saling manangis, mengingat kejadian yang telah mereka alami.

"Sudahlah. Semua kejadian yang kalian alami, anggaplah sebuah pelajaran. Kita tak boleh tetap berada di masa lalu. Kita harus bergerak maju, tak peduli apa saja yang akan datang di masa depan, kita harus menghadapinya dengan segenap keteguhan hati."

"Kita boleh melihat masa lalu, untuk belajar. Namun, bukan untuk kembali." Lanjut Shikamaru. Mendengar Shikamaru berkata panjang lebar serta memberi _quotes_ yang begitu bermakna membuat kedua gadis itu terdiam. Karena tak biasanya Shikamaru berkata panjang lebar. Namun karena mereka telah terbawa suasana. Mereka hanya bisa menerima nasehat tanpa bisa meng-kritik perkataan Shikamaru.

"Ternyata kau telah banyak berubah, Shika." Ucap Naruto sambil menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman kepada Shikamaru. Jujur, ini adalah senyum pertamanya setelah mengalami hari-hari berat akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau juga Naruto." Balas Shikamaru sambil membalas senyuman Naruto.

"Bagaimana keadaan di luar sana?" Tanya Ino sambil menyeka air matanya. Sakura juga terlihat menyeka air matanya.

"Iya begitulah, seperti yang aku ceritakan." Jawab Naruto seadanya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tak berada disini, malah berada di luar apartement ini, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto sambil menambahkan suffix-chan kepada Sakura. Mendengar penggilan yang ditujukan kepadanya, Sakura merasa Naruto sedikit kurang ajar, mungkin karena mereka saling mengenal baru beberapa menit, belum ada satu jam.

"Kemarin, saat penyebaran dimulai, aku sedang berada di apartement milik Ino. Kebetulan kami sedang menyuruh Shika ini untuk membeli pizza di dekat sini. Saat shika datang, ada berita tentang virus ini yang juga memperingatkan agar tak meninggalkan rumah masing-masing sampai menunggu instruksi lebih lanjut." Shikamaru terlihat sedikit kesal karena mendengar perkataan Sakura menyuruhnya. Ia merasa menjadi seperti pesuruh.

"Disaat itu juga, terjadi keributan di lorong apartement ini, dan ternyata itu kau sedang dikejar zombie itu kesini. Karena itu, kita bertiga tak berani keluar kamar, sampai tadi, kau membuat keributan lagi, hingga membunuh zombie itu." Lanjut Sakura.

"Ooh, jadi seperti itu." Balas Naruto sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Apa kalian ada rencana untuk keluar dari sini?" Tanya Ino kepada Shikamaru dan Naruto. Yang ditanya pun hanya saling bertatapan dan menggelengkan kepala masing masing. Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat akan penemuannya di ruangan kerja tadi.

"Oh iya, tadi aku sempat masuk, dan membuka ruangan itu." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah rak buku yang telah terbelah menjadi dua.

"Loh, aku baru tahu ada ruangan disitu." Balas Sakura.

Mereka kemudian beranjak dari kursi, lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan kerja Kizashi. Sakura yang baru tahu ada ruangan disitu memasang ekspresi yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Ino dan Shikamaru juga sama demikian. Mereka melihat hal-hal seperti yang Naruto lihat sebelumnya.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku hanya menempelkan kunci apartemebt ke kotak yang menempel di pintu tadi." Jawab Naruto.

Mereka melihat-lihat seisi ruangan. Ino melihat papan tulis yang terpajang di dinding ruangan. Terdapat kertas, bukan, itu sebuah peta. Ia kemudian mengambilnya lalu melihat isi dari peta itu.

"Lihat teman-teman." Ucap Ino memanggil kawannya. Mendengar panggilan Ino, mereka yang tadinya berpencar, kemudian berkumpul kembali untuk melihat hal yang telah Ino temukan.

"Aku sepertinya pernah melihat peta ini." Ucap Ino kepada yang lain.

"Oh iya, kemarin, ada siaran berita, bahwa ada camp pengungsian di... sini, iyap disini." Lanjut Ino sambil menunjuk tempat yang ada di peta.

"Mungkin kita harus kesana." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau yakin? Jaraknya lumayan jauh dari sini. Kalau kita pakai mobil, bisa memancing lebih banyak zombie berdatangan. Jalanan juga sepertinya sudah dipenuhi oleh zombie." Balas Naruto.

"Iya setidaknya aku menyarankan suatu rencana. Sekarang aku ingin dengar, apakah kau memiliki rencana, baka?" Balas Sakura dengan kesal.

"Sudahlah kalian ini." Lerai Shikamaru.

"Sepertinya kita perlu mencoba rencana Sakura." Lanjut Shikamaru.

Sakura yang mendengarnya senang, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek Naruto. Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Oke, aku kalah." Ucap Naruto kepada Sakura.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap. Kita berkumpul satu jam lagi di apartement Naruto."

"Oh iya, kamarmu nomor berapa?" Lanjut Shikamaru

"Nomor 57." Jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita bergegas." Ucap Shikamaru.

Mereka kemudian kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Kini, ada sedikit harapan bagi mereka untuk keluar dari tempat ini. Setidaknya, mereka menemukan suatu cara dan menemukan tempat tujuan saat berhasil keluar dari sini. Persiapan dalam satu jam merupakan waktu singkat bagi mereka, karena perlu mempersiapkan dengan matang, hal apa saja yang perlu dibawa. Akankah mereka berhasil melewati semua rintangan, atau malah tertahan dan terjebak di rintangan itu sendiri?

 **TBC**

 **Review Please**

 _Terimakasih sebelumnya buat yang sudah review fic ini_ _. Fic ini juga sudah kuusahakan lebih panjang sedikit dari pendahulunya. Jujur, buat fic pertama ini, dapet review 10 aja udah seneng banget. Terimakasih juga buat yang udah kasih saran, sangat membantu. Oh iya, penjelasan tentang virus ini juga nanti akan dijelaskan perlahan, menyesuaikan alur cerita yang ada. Untuk reader AnnaNARUSAKU fic ini bukan terinspirasi dari train to busan, saya sendiri malah belum nonton XD, mungkin lebih terinspirasi dari webtoon Dead Days. Mungkin sekian catatan dari author. See u next chapter. Dan jangan lupa review_ _._


	3. Chapter 3

_Persiapan dalam satu jam merupakan waktu singkat bagi mereka, karena perlu mempersiapkan dengan matang, hal apa saja yang perlu dibawa. Akankah mereka berhasil melewati semua rintangan, atau malah tertahan dan terjebak di rintangan itu sendiri_?

 **Saviors**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter Three**

 _Krieeett_

Terdengar suara derikan pintu terbuka yang menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Naruto yang manjadi pelaku suara tersebut segera masuk ke dalam ruang apartement miliknya, lalu berbalik untuk menutup pintu.

"Apa yang perlu kubawa ya?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Pertanyaan itu terus terngiang di kepalanya sepanjang perjalanan kemari. Ia bingung, apa yang ia perlukan dan ia bawa untuk bekal perjalanannya nanti.

Naruto melihat tas ransel miliknya. Ia kemudian mengambil dan melihatnya, ternyata terlalu kecil. Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia melihat tas koper miliknya. Saat akan menghampiri tasnya, Naruto berpikir akan konyol jika ia membawa tas itu untuk kabur.

"Konyol." Ucapnya sendiri sambil membayangkan, bagaimana ia berlari sambil menyeret tas koper, yang ada hanyalah ia yang tertangkap oleh para zombie.

Naruto mencari kembali tas yang akan dibawanya. Ia teringat kalau dirinya memiliki tas carrier untuk kebutuhan saat SMA karena sering mendaki gunung bersama temannya, dan juga merupakan pengurus organisasi pecinta alam di sekolahnya dulu. Ia kemudian menuju ke gudang guna mencari peralatan mendaki miliknya. Setibanya di gudang, ia hanya melihat tumpukan kardus pindahan dari rumahnya yang belum ia bereskan. Banyak sekali kardus dengan coretan spidol di luarnya sebagai pertanda isi dari kardus itu. Naruto mencari-cari kardus yang bertuliskan " _Adventure_.".

Naruto mencari lalu membuka satu persatu kardus. Banyaknya kardus membuat ia putus asa untuk mencari kardus yang berisi peralatannya. Ia kemudian duduk lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya pada salah satu kardus. Sekilas ia melihat, ada kardus yang terlihat samar di ujung ruangan. Ia bangkit lalu menghampiri kardus itu. Tulisan di kardusnya juga sudah mulai memudar, mungkin karena warnanya luntur atau apalah, ia tak terlalu memikirkannya. Naruto langsung mengambil kardus itu.

"Disini kau rupanya." Ucapnya pada kardus.

"Aku lama-lama bisa gila kalau bicara sendiri." Tambahnya. Ia merinding membayangkan dirinya menjadi gila, seperti orang gila yang biasa ia temui di dekat persimpangan.

Naruto buru-buru mengeluarkan kardus itu dari gudang. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan pisau dari sarung pisau yang ditempatkan di pinggangnya. Langsung saja, ia memotong plester yang merekat di bagian atas kardus. Setelah kardusnya terbuka, terlihat ada sterofoam di kanan kiri kardus. Di atas sendiri terdapat plastik yang berisi balon-balon kecil, ia terpikirkan biasanya ia melestuskan balon-balon kecil itu saat dirinya masih kecil. Setelah semuanya atau satu persatu pelindung di dalam kardus dikeluarkan, baru terlihat, ternyata disitu peralatan yang dicari sedari tadi. Terlihat ada dua tas carrier miliknya, dan beberapa peralatan seperti kompor portable, dan nesting. Ada juga walkie talkie, sleeping bag miliknya, matras, headlamp, hammock, senter dan beberapa peralatan yang berada di bagian bawah kardus.

Naruto kemudian kembali menuju kamarnya untuk mengemasi barang-barang yang akan ia bawa. Tak lupa juga ia mempersiapkan logistik dengan bahan makanan yang ia bawa dari kamar pria yang bernama Kizashi. Ia kemudian memasukan barang miliknya ke dalam tas nya yang sebelumnya sudah ia cover dengan polibag dan matras miliknya. Ia memasukan beberapa setel baju, kompor portable miliknya, logistik, dan empat sleeping bag untuk ia dan teman-temannya.

Setelah semua beres, kini giliran Naruto mempersiapkan baju yang akan dipakainya. Ia masih tetap memakai baju yang sama, hanya saja ia menambahkan kemeja lengan panjang dengan kancing yang terbuka, serta sendal sebagai alasnya.

Setelah semua siap, sambil menunggu teman-temannya berkumpul di tempatnya, ia mengecas kamera, kemudian mengambil laptop miliknya untuk melihat isi dari flashdisk yang ia ambil dari apartement pria bernama Kizashi.

 _Tok tok_

Terdengar seperti suara ketukan yang berasal dari pintu kamar Naruto. Ia kemudian menaruh tasnya dan dengan segera mengambil pisaunya lalu bersiap jika keadaan memburuk. Ia perlahan mendekat ke pintu, kemudian membuka pintu dan menghunuskan pisaunya dengan cepat.

"Oy oy, santai saja Naruto." Ucap Shikamaru sambil mundur beberapa langkah karena ada pisau yang menghunus di depan matanya.

"Ternyata kau hehe." Ucap Naruto sambil menarik pisaunya lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana teman teman 'wanita' mu Shika?" Lanjut Naruto sambil memberi penekanan pada kata 'wanita'.

"Biasanya, kau selalu bersama mereka, seperti bodyguard." Imbuh Naruto.

"Mereka perlu berdandan mungkin." Balas Shikamaru malas sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Ini sudah hampir malam Shika, mungkin lebih baik kau menginap di apartementku saja." Ucap Naruto sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Iya juga, kita harus mematikan listrik gedung ini terlebih dahulu jika tak ingin para terinfeksi kemari." Ucap Shikamaru setuju dengan ide Naruto.

"Tapi kita harus menunggu para kaum hawa kemari dulu, mereka bisa ketakutan saat listrik mati." Lanjut Shikamaru.

"Baiklah." Balas Naruto.

"Kita masuk saja dulu." Lanjut Naruto.

Shikamaru kemudian mengikuti langkah Naruto yang mulai masuk ke kamarnya. Jam di dinding sudah mulai menunjuk angka 17.30, tetapi para perempuan yang ditunggu belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya sedikitpun.

"Aku mulai cemas Naruto." Ucap Shikamaru dengan hati yang mulai cemas.

"Apa sebaiknya kita periksa mereka?" Usul Naruto.

"Ayo." Balas Shikamaru sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

Naruto dan Shikamaru baru saja membuka pintu, teman wanitanya ternyata sudah ada di depan pintu dengan tangan yang terkepal, mengindikasikan bahwa mereka baru akan mengetuk pintu empunya yang punya rumah.

"Kalian lama sekali, mendokusei." Ucap Shikamaru dengan kerutan di dahinya.

"Kita ketiduran tadi, piss." Balas Sakura dengan dua jari menemaninya untuk memberi alasan mengapa mereka terlambat.

"Kau ini, kebiasaan." Balas Shikamaru tak mau kalah.

"Sudah kaliaaan." Lerai Ino.

"Kalian mau masuk tidak?" Ucap Naruto dengan wajah datar kepada teman-temannya.

"Mau." Jawab Sakura dan Ino sambil menyelonong masuk ke apartement Naruto tanpa permisi kepada pemiliknya.

"Makanan mana, makanan." Terdengar suara teriakan, beserta suara barang yang diobrak abrik dari dalam.

"Makanan sudah habisss." Balas teriak Naruto.

"Jangan teriak-teriak Naruto, apa kau mau orang yang terinfeksi mendengar, lalu kemari?" Ucap Shikamaru.

"Oh iya, maaf hehe." Balas Naruto.

"Mereka memang seperti itu Shika?" Lanjut Naruto.

"Memang, dari dulu." Jawab singkat Shikamaru. Ia langsung masuk ke apartement Naruto.

 _"Hei Nar, apa kau ada senter?"_ Tanya Shikamaru dari dalam.

"Ada, di dalam carrier." Jawab Naruto, ia kemudian menuju dinding koridor untuk duduk dijadikan tempat bersandar.

Shikamaru langsung mencari tas milik Naruto. Terlihat ada tas di dekat kasur, Shikamaru langsung menghampiri tas itu, lalu membukanya untuk mencari senter yang ia butuhkan. Di dalam tas, terlihat perlengkapan sangat lengkap, cocok untuk perjalanan yang ekstrem, seperti mendaki gunung.

 _'Ternyata, anak seperti dia memiliki peralatan selengkap ini.'_ Batin Shikamaru.

Setelah benda yang ia cari-cari ditemukan, Shikamaru langsung keluar menyusul Naruto di luar kamar. Sebelum keluar, ia berpamitan terlebih dahulu kepada para perempuan yang sedang mengemasi barang dan tas mereka masing-masing.

"Hei Ino, Sakura. Aku pergi dulu, sama Naruto, mau matiin listrik gedung." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Oke, jangan lama lama." Balas Ino, sedangkan Sakura hanya memberikan jempolnya sebagai simbol persetujuannya.

Shikamaru yang mendapat respon dari para perempuan, langsung beranjak keluar kamar, menyusul Naruto di luar.

"Hei Nar..." Ucapan Shikamaru terhenti saat melihat Naruto tengah tertidur sambil bersandar di dinding.

Shikamaru langsung membangunkan Naruto dengan mengguncangkan badannya.

"Hah, hah?" Ucap Naruto setengah sadar dengan air liur yang masih mengalir dari bibirnya.

"Ayo kita matikan listrik." Balas Shikamaru sambil memutar bola mata.

"Oh iya ayo." Ucap Naruto sambil mengelap air liurnya, lalu mulai beranjak menyusul Shikamaru yang telah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Naruto berjalan berdampingan dengan Shikamaru. Sesekali mereka mengobrol ringan yang mengaitkan kejadian sehari-hari mereka sebelum adanya wabah.

"Sial, terkunci." Gerutu Naruto sesampaimya di depan pintu yang menuju basement.

"Bagaimana shika?" Tanya Naruto kepada Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana kalo kita dobrak." Jawab Shika.

"Jangan, pasti nanti menimbulkan suara." Balas Naruto.

"Kita buka dengan linggis saja." Lanjut Naruto yang secara tidak sengaja melihat ada linggis di depan pintu keluar-masuk gedung. Ia juga tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa ada linggis di dekat pintu masuk.

"Kau saja yang ambil Naruto, aku takut diserang?" Ucap Shikamaru.

"Ah kau." Balas Naruto malas-malasan.

Akhirnya Naruto yang mengambil linggis. Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati pintu. Untung lampu di dekat pintu masuk sudah mati, jadi mempermudah pergerakan Naruto, agar tak terlihat oleh para terinfeksi yang ada di luar gedung.

Ia mendekati linggis sambil sesekali melihat ke arah Shikamaru yang terlihat beberapa kali menguap dengan menyandarkan dirinya ke tembok sambil mengacungkan jempol ke arah Naruto.

"Sial, dia malah enak-enakan." Gerutu Naruto. Ketika sudah dekat dengan linggis, ia langsung mengambil linggis itu lalu berbalik dengan cara perlahan juga.

"Sudah kan? Ayo langsung saja." Ucap Shikamaru dengan mudahnya. Naruto mulai keluar asap dari telinganya, namun ia menahan diri untuk tidak men-sleding kepala Shika.

 _'Sabar, sabar.'_ Batin Naruto sambil mengelus dadanya.

Naruto kemudian berusaha membuka pintu basement, dan..

 _Cklek_

Pintu basement pun terbuka. Naruto dan Shika tidak membuang waktu, langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Mana nih saklar listriknya? " Tanya Shikamaru pada Naruto.

"Entah, aku juga tidak tahu." Balas Naruto dengan mengangkat bahunya menandakan dia benar-benar tak tahu.

Shikamaru mengarahkan senternya ke segala penjuru ruangan, namun hasilnya nihil, tetap tak ketemu. Saat Shikamaru mengarahkan senternya ke arah Naruto, tiba-tiba muncul siluet seperti manusia di belakang Naruto.

 **"AWAS NARUTO! "** ucap Shikamaru kepada Naruto sambil mengarahkan tendangannya ke arah manusia yang ternyata telah terinfeksi juga.

Naruto pun menyingkir dan tendangan Shikamaru akhirnya mengenai orang yang terinfeksi tadi. Orang tadi langsung terpental dan menghantam pintu, untung hantaman tak terlalu keras sehingga tidak terlalu menimbulkan suara. Naruto dengan cepat menghujamkan linggis yang ia pegang ke arah kepala orang tadi. Kepalanya tampak hancur ketika terkena hantaman linggis.

"Apa dia mati? " Tanya Naruto sambil menghela nafas.

"Aku tak tahu." Balas Shikamaru sambil mendekati mayat pria tadi.

"Sepertinya sudah." Lanjut Shikamaru setelah selesai mengamati mayat tadi.

"Sepertinya dia merupakan penjaga disini, bisa dilihat dari pakaian yang dia kenakan." Ucap Naruto.

Pakaian yang dikenakan pria tadi memang seperti setelan penjaga dengan baju dan celana hitam, serta sepatu hitam pula.

"Btw, itu terlihat seperti skalar listrik." Ujar Shikamaru sembari menunjuk arah datangnya orang tadi.

Naruto pun mengikuti arah yang ditunjukan oleh Shikanaru, dan sepertinya benar bahwa disana adalah skalar listrik.

"Ayo segera kita padamkan." Ucap Naruto bergegas menuju saklar disusul oleh Shikamaru.

"Pada hitungan ketiga, kita padamkan bersama." Ujar Shikamaru.

 _"Satu."_

 _"Dua."_

 _"Tiga."_

 _Pet_

"Ah sudah padam, ayo kita segera kembali, bisa-bisa kita kena omel Sakura dan Ino." Ucap Shikamaru.

Naruto dan Shikamaru pun bergegas kembali ke apartement. Selama perjalanan kembali, mereka tidak menemukan keanehan apapun, untung saja.

 _Tok tok tok_

"Ah kalian lama sekali." Ucap Sakura dengan raut cemberut.

"Ah maaf, tadi kami bertemu orang yang terinfeksi, jadi mungkin sedikit menghambat." Balas Naruto dengan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Oh iya, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukan kepada kalian." Ucap Sakura sambil menarik tangan Naruto masuk ke dalam apartement.

"Eh iya-iya, santai sedikit dong." Balas Naruto diikuti Shikamaru masuk ke dalam apartement.

"Ah kalian sudah datang. Coba lihat kesini." Ucap Ino yang melihat Naruto dan Shikamaru datang sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah luar jendela.

Di luar jendela, tepatnya di apartement seberang, seperti ada cahaya yang berkedip beberapa kali. Tiba-tiba dari jendela tempat cahaya berkedip tersebut terbuka.

"Loh, ada orang di seberang?? " Ucap Naruto agak keras.

Pria tadi menggunakan satu tangannya untuk menutup mulut, mengisyaratkan untuk mereka agar tidak berisik.

"Oh iya, oke-oke." Balas Naruto canggung sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah pria tadi.

"Baka. " Ucap Sakura sambil menjitak Naruto.

"Bisakah kalian diam? " Ujar Shikamaru yang terganggu oleh kebisingan Sakura dan Naruto.

Shikamaru pun berpikir untuk mencoba berkomunikasi dengan pria di apartement seberang.

"Oy Naruto, apakah kau ada papan tulis kecil, atau kertas tak apalah. " Tanya Shikamaru kepada Naruto.

"Eh? Papan tulis? Sepertinya ada, tunggu sebentar. " Jawab Naruto sambil beranjak dari tempatnya untuk mencari barang yang dibutuhkan.

Mereka kemudian kembal melihat pria tadi yang ternyata telah memegang sebuah papan tulis.

 _"Apakah ada yang terluka? "_ Tulis pria tadi.

"Dia menanyai kita, bagaimana? " Tanya Ino kepada yang lainnya.

"Coba aku gunakan bahasa isyarat sederhana untuk menjelaskan keadaan kita." Balas Shikamaru.

Shikamaru lalu menggunakan tangannya untuk menunjuk ia dan teman-temannya lalu mengacungkan jempol sebagai isyarat bahwa mereka baik-baik saja.

 _"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Apakah kalian ada alat komunikasi? "_ Balas pria tadi.

"Hoy aku datang. " Ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba datang dengan sebuah papan tulis kapur yang terlihat sudah lumayan tua.

"Ah kau mengagetkan saja." Ucap Shikamaru dilanjut dengan mengambil papan tulis dari Naruto.

"Setidaknya bilang terimakasih atau bagaimana. " Balas Naruto terlihat kesal.

"Eh, pria itu tanya apakah kita punya alat komunikasi? " Lanjut Naruto.

"Iya seperti yang kau lihat, apakah kau ada alatnya? Walkie Talkie atau yang lainnya? " Tanya Shikamaru.

"Sebenarnya aku ada, dulu sering kugunakan saat berada di gunung, sepertinya ada di tas." Balas Naruto dilanjutkan dengan membongkar tasnya.

"Ini. " Ucap Naruto setelah menemukan walkie talkienya.

"Oke kalau begitu." ucap Shikamaru lalu menuliskan beberapa kalimat untuk ditunjukan pada pria di seberang.

 _"Maaf lama, sebenarnya kami ada Walkie Talkie. Apakah kau ada? "_ Tanya Shikamaru.

 _"Ada, coba catat frekuensinya. "_ Balas pria tadi yang terlihat mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya.

Setelah frekuensi walkie talkienya dicatat, mereka lalu mencoba.

 _"Test. "_ Coba Naruto dengan walkie talkienya.

 _"Test masuk. "_ Balas pria di seberang.

"Wah berhasil. " Ucap Sakura.

 _"Apakah kalian ada rencana untuk keluar?"_ Sambung pria tadi.

 _"Sebenarnya kami sudah mulai berkemas untuk bisa keluar dari sini. Kami berencana pergi ke pusat pengungsian beberapa kilometer dari tempat ini."_ Balas Naruto.

 _"Boleh juga. Sebenarnya aku baru saja memanggil bantuan agar bisa kemari, tapi mereka hanya akan mendarat di atas apartement ku. Jadi jika kalian ingin ikut, kalian harus kemari."_ Balas pria tadi.

 _"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong aku belum memperkenalkan diri."_ Sambung pria di seberang.

 _"Aku disini bersama adikku. Namaku Neji dan adikku Hinata."_

 **TBC**

 _Hallo minna, ini fanfic udah mangkrak sekitar se tahunan :v Sebenernya udah bikin beberapa chapter, tapi karena kemarin memori rusak, jadi hilang semua XD. Buat isi kegabutan jadi aku lanjut lagi. Review dari kalian buat aku jadi semangat lanjutin fic ini, jadi mohon review nyaa :)_


End file.
